


sweet dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: marcus sees wrench sleeping soundly.





	sweet dreams

            Shadows flickered at the edge of his vision from the candle’s fickle flame. He wasn’t used to working like this but a power outage was a power outage. This wasn’t an attack or anything of the sort, unless you considered heavy wind and rain to be an assault by nature, but it was unavoidable regardless.

            He wanted to work on some code to run by Josh, something to help with their follower count and boost the productivity of whatever storage they borrowed. Unfortunately, it was a large project to take on and it required functional electronics to work; his laptop was almost dead because it couldn’t be charged and he had no interest in running to a coffee shop with the weather as it was.

            The code could wait.

            He didn’t have any wifi at the moment either, which was only worsened when he realized no one in the building had any and that the noises he was hearing above was a couple making the best of their lack of distractions. He wasn’t a prude but a man could only take so much yowling before he had enough.

            Marcus had let Wrench crash at his place since the stormy weather offered too many distractions for the masked hacker to get any work done in his garage, not to mention the possibility of a power outage while wrist-deep in a motorcycle or other project. Wrench was last seen on the couch in the living room, and accepting his own fate of not completing the code tonight, he decided to check up on his friend.

            Wrench looked to be asleep, hands resting on his stomach where his shirt had ridden up and exposed some tattooed stomach. His mask flashed lazily blinking X’s which confirmed that Wrench had passed out. Marcus thought about waking him up to play a game or something, as there were just enough candles and flashlights in the house to make Battleship an entertaining challenge to play. However, he couldn’t bring himself to wake up Wrench.

            He also couldn’t stop staring at Wrench’s stomach.

            What was exposed there was so strangely tantalizing that Marcus couldn’t look away. It’s not like he didn’t know Wrench was tattooed all over – mostly self-imposed – but his curiosity was getting the best of him. At least, that’s what he told himself as he leaned over and pushed Wrench’s shirt up a little more, moving the masked hacker’s hands up as well.

            Wrench was still asleep despite the movement; Marcus had learned early on that Wrench could sleep through a bombing if he wanted to, as the hacker slept irregularly otherwise and woke up sometimes due to nightmares. Marcus also knew that Wrench didn’t take sleeping pills or anything of the sort, so he when he did crash, he crashed hard to make up the sleep debt.

            This partly kept Marcus going as he brought Wrench’s shirt all the up past his chest, exposing a variety of tattoos that he’d only seen hints of. After all, Wrench was fairly shy, even if he chose odd moments to expose himself or be vulnerable, like at Swelter Skelter in that immodest get-up.

            Still, Marcus was almost in a trance as he trailed his hand up and down Wrench’s stomach, feeling the faint dusting of hair there that made a treasure trail. He wanted to follow it, but first he rubbed his fingers over Wrench’s nipples, gently circling until he absolutely had to try turning one in his fingers. He couldn’t get over their soft rosy color, or the tickling of hair that Wrench had on his chest, as faint as that was, too.

            Marcus bit his lip as his mind played out a tempting vision of sucking Wrench’s nipples, teasing them with his tongue. Instead, he traced shapes and letters along Wrench’s stomach with one hand as his other began to fuss with Wrench’s zipper. But he abandoned the zipper in a last ditch effort to stop himself from really doing this – compromising to just rub Wrench’s slowly growing buldge with the palm of his hand.

            He grinded down, licking his lips at the soft noise Wrench made through his mask, though he didn’t stir. Marcus rubbed at the growing erection with

            He couldn’t resist any longer. Marcus lowered the zipper and dipped his fingers inside, expecting to fondle Wrench through his underwear, except he felt a wet spot there and oh, Wrench was already enjoying it. Marcus felt powerful and wanted, even if Wrench was just dreaming and this was just his body’s reaction.

            Fuck. He really couldn’t take it anymore. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Wrench’s pants and shimmied it down, which took a little more effort than he thought it would with Wrench being dead weight. Wrench’s cock pressed an outline in his underwear, and Marcus felt the shape of it with his fingers, traced a line down a vein he could almost see. The head of Wrench’s cock left a bigger wet spot than he’d originally thought, and Marcus didn’t hesitate to bring his mouth down to lick at it, then suck the head of his cock through the fabric.

            Wrench’s hips involuntarily shifted forward, and Marcus brought a hand over to steady him, then thought better of it. He cupped Wrench’s balls instead, thumb rubbing them both and feeling out the shape of them. Marcus hadn’t really imagined his friend’s testicles before but all he wanted to do was see all of him.

            He licked at the head insistently, getting a taste of salt even through the cloth. He slid his fingers into the band of his boxers and pulled it down, letting Wrench’s cock spring free. He grabbed the base of his cock and slipped the head in his mouth, sucking hard and getting a spurt of precum for his trouble. Wrench let out a little moan again but Marcus was confident he wouldn’t wake up for this.

            He took in more of Wrench, tonguing at the thick vein and jerking what he didn’t fit in his mouth. He almost moaned at the taste of his friend, unable to force himself to stop. He didn’t think he’d ever imagined doing any of this and yet, he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t finish it. He gave the head of his cock extra attention, teasing the slit of it. He kept playing with Wrench’s balls, feeling the hair there too and imagining how Wrench would feel about his balls getting a tongue bath.

            Wrench grunted and that was all the warning Marcus got before his dick was exploding in his mouth; in his surprise, Marcus allowed a little to dribble out, but what he managed to catch he swallowed immediately after Wrench finished. Then, he licked at Wrench’s hips where the drops of cum fell, savoring the taste the second time around. He licked at the base of Wrench’s cock too, cleaning up.

            Marcus didn’t tuck Wrench back in immediately, instead allowing him to wilt in his hand before Marcus bothered with the process of pulling his underwear back up, fixing the jeans, and rezipping the zipper.

            He still had the taste of Wrench in his mouth, and his friend appeared unbothered in his sleep. If anything he appeared less tense than before, and the X’s kept flashing lazily. Marcus couldn’t help feeling like something needed to be said at that moment, but no words came to explain what just washed over him a minute ago.

            He left to go to the kitchen for some water, unaware that Wrench’s mask was blinking a carat and a tilde instead.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally don't even ship this but like, my power was out and all i could do was open a word document up and start typing so i did. i was gonna make it marcus and josh but i wasn't sure the fandom would like that pair, as much as i love josh. let me know if you'd wanna read josh smut.


End file.
